Breathless
by Tattooed-On-My-Memory
Summary: ZelXel songfic to 'Breathless'. My first Slayers fic ever, even if you don't like the pairing, and just want to read something amusing? hey, flame me! anything! just review! There isn't enough XZ out here, so I decided to encourage it a bit!


Ok, Everyone must keep in mind that I have only seen a few episodes of Slayers, and only about four with Xellos in them, so everyone will be a bit OOC, as I'm not completely sure of their characters aside from the few I've seen and a couple of fics I've read. Of course, since I am in charge, and normally none of the 'activities' you are about to witness would ever happen in a real episode of Slayers, they're bound to be OOC anyway! So, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not the Slayers, nor the song 'Breathless' or the band The Corrs who sing this song.  
  
Breathless /The Corrs  
  
~Scene opens with Zelgadis standing alone on a foggy stage with a white backdrop, wearing a pale apricot sundress with an over-sized yellow flower tucked neatly behind his ear. Slowly his face rises up to face the audience/camera an begins to sing~  
  
"Go, go on Leave me breathless Come on Oh yeah"  
  
~Zel is blushing profusely now~  
  
"The daylight's fading slowly The time with you is standing still"  
  
~Scene reflects to a grassy clearing, the sun is setting over a lake and Zel and Xel are sitting side-by-side~  
  
"I'm waiting for you only The slightest touch and I'll believe"  
  
~Zelgadis looks longingly at the Mazoku next to him who is smiling insanely~  
  
"I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide I'm losing the will to try Can't hide it, can't fight it Can't fight it"  
  
~Zel is getting frustrated at Xellos not having moved or gazed in his direction, and slowly begins to lean towards the Mazoku's lips~  
  
"So Don't go Come on Leave me breathless"  
  
~Zel suddenly pauses, only inches away from Xellos as he turns around to stare directly into Zelgadis' eyes. Xellos raises an eyebrow slightly, his grin still plastered unfalteringly on his face~  
  
"Tease me tease me Till I can't deny this loving feeling Let me long for your kiss"  
  
~Grinning like an insane maniac Xellos lunges forwards quickly capturing Zelgadis's lips. Zelgadis's eyes shoot open widely in surprise~  
  
"Go on (go on) Go on (go on) Yeah Come on Yeah"  
  
~Zelgadis, suddenly aware what's actually happening, tries to pull away, but obviously Xellos is much more powerful than he may appear to be~  
  
"And if there is no tomorrow And all we have is here and now"  
  
~When Xellos finally pulls away, Zelgadis's face is tinged with red, the result of a mixture of both embarrassment and anger. Zelgadis begins quickly recovers from the shock, and in a sudden bout of rage, begins attacking Xellos with his fists and many random spells he can think of, until he sinks to the ground exhausted, while Xellos, though slightly burnt, is still grinning madly~  
  
"I'm happy just to have you You're all the love I need somehow"  
  
~Xellos places a hand on Zelgadis's shoulder, and turns Zelgadis to face himself. For a reason no one really knows (not even Zelgadis himself) Zelgadis quickly moved towards Xellos, and connected their lips once again~  
  
"It's like a dream Although I'm not asleep I never want to wake up"  
  
~Zelgadis is asleep in an inn (probably the next night) and as a result of having to share rooms, a loudly snoring Gourry can be heard not too far away. The scene pans to show Xellos floating cross-legged above Zelgadis's bed peering at him intensely with now-open purple eyes.~  
  
The Zelgadis on stage is beginning to cause a great deal of fuss, and although he is still singing the song, as the lyrics are the only words that can escape from his lips whilst under the power of the authoress, yet he is protesting about having to wear such a dress, and have such images shown of him and Xellos that he is now using sign language to threaten a suicide attempt. While Suddenly Xellos bounds onto the stage to sing back- up vocals for the remainder of the song, and in place of his lovely read dress, he begins twirling across the stage in a pink ballerina tutu. Why? Because I think he'd look cute like that!  
  
"Don't lose it (don't lose it) Don't leave it (don't leave it)"  
  
Xellos proceeds to twirl around Zelgadis, while grinning insanely and making Zel fume even more angrily.  
  
"Go on, go on Come on leave me breathless Tease me, tease me"  
  
Now Xellos' smile turns slightly into a smirk/wicked grin and he proceeds to glomp Zelgadis who is now frantically trying to detach the Mazoku from him.  
  
"Until I cant deny this loving (loving feeling) feeling Let me long for your kiss Go on (go on) Go on (go on) Yeah Come on"  
  
Xellos finally lets go of Zelgadis, and his outfit magically changes to that of a French maid, feather-duster and all, and then begins to 'dust' Zelgadis, only making him more mad, and starts losing his temper.  
  
"I'm not going to lie From you I cannot hide I've lost my will to try Cant hide it, (ooh) cant fight it (ooh) Go on Go on"  
  
Xellos then starts to do his little disappear-reappear thingy (I forgot what you call it. don't blame me! It's 2 in the morning!) all around the room, only making Zelgadis more infuriated with him. (or infatuated, either way really!)  
  
"Come on leave me breathless tease me tease me Until I cant deny this loving (loving feeling) feeling Make me long for your kiss Go on Go on Come on leave me breathless Go on Go on Come on leave me breathless Go on Go on Come on leave me breathless Go on Go on"  
  
Xellos suddenly appears right in front of Zelgadis, tackles him and showers him in kisses.  
  
THE END!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Fragile: You liked it?  
  
Everyone: Hell no! We're just glad it's over and we don't have to read it anymore!  
  
Fragile: Well, at least I amused myself! 


End file.
